pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hamstorm
sig.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] :If you have a picture of hamstring and firestorm in your sig, I'll waive PvX:SIGN's 1 image max for you. It's just too awesome. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:45, 21 September 2007 (CEST) (edit conflict)welcome to the wiki =). you should sign with 4 tildes instead of 3, so you get the date too. unless you already knew that of course >.> — Skakid9090 03:45, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :wow already getting comments after 5 seconds of making this account :). Im pretty decent with wiki-code. i had a gwiki account before... i just finally decided to upgrade.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] 04:39, 21 September 2007 (CEST) (hamstorm ftw) ::If you used to be at GWiki, you must know about Skuld-flexes. Admins have them. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:41, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::i just started getting interested in gw's,(dunno about Skuld-flexes :| ) again with new eotn skills, i can't find a link for userbox making? is there one?.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] sig policy Hi, you're breaking the sig policy on two counts, both of which can be solved easily. Firstly, you can't use a skill-named jpg in your sig (i.e., Fire_Storm.jpg), you have to upload one just for your own use (User Hamstorm Sig Pic.jpg or something). The other is the one image limit. I'd suggest making a pic that had hamstring and firestorm side by side (19x38px, most likely) and upload that for personal use. 166.122.31.2 :grinch said he'd let me slide with the 2 images :D and im guessing hesa admin.And about the uploading images that just seems pointless imo :/ unless im breaking some sacred pvxwiki sin by not uploading them, ill see what i can do though.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] ::166 is a b-crat =P. It's no trouble to upload them, so please do it. — Skakid9090 05:03, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::Ok. Well, first of all, we don't strictly adhere to the GuildWiki Sig Policy despite the fact that we have officially adopted it. Since your signature is relatively small, and since, even with the two images, the coding is relatively short, I don't think that's a major problem. As far as uploading a separate image, that you do have to do. The problem is that if I wanted to search for all the pages which linked to Hamstring for instance, and you were using it in your Signature, then all of the pages on which you had posted would appear in my search. Additionally, when you re-upload the images, please redirect them to your user space. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:07, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Hai, use these; *Image:User Hamstorm Hamstring.jpg *Image:User Hamstorm Firestorm.jpg :) Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet :you just saved me alot of trouble :) i forgot where i saved the images too :/.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] Sandbox how?-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] :Just make a new page by going to Hamstorm/Sandbox, then fill it with whatever you want. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:26, 3 October 2007 (CEST) thanks:).-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] Builds PLEASE, dont remove build from the Testing whitout it's done~, vetting as the Second Healer, rt!! Massive impulsa 00:42, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :k, i never have?-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] OK ... Sorry then^^ [[User:Massive|'Homer Simpson']] Didn't feel like starting a new section. I think my vote bumps your build up to great now. Congrats.Mike 02:18, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Check out the new super hot HA Build! SuperWay! Tomoko 10:16, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::OMG nice ran that last week and took halls for 2 days in a row till i err 7'd. May i suggest taking Gash incase the enemy is bleeding.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] LOL love this username, gg mangleD(T/ ) 23:36, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Yeah, he got special permission to have two images in his sig. :D Lord Belar 23:37, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::ur sig owns 99.141.130.26 19:19, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Btw im pwnage muffin but i got banned for voting using anymore the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. 99.141.130.26 19:21, 10 November 2008 (EST)